Todo comenzó
by Moonlizsky
Summary: ¿Quién no se ha "enamorado" de su mejor amigo?, ¿quién no ha hecho cosas especiales por aquella persona que le gusta?. En la vida no importa si ganas o pierdes, lo importante es que no te pierdas a ti misma. No hay que perseguir al Amor, porque el Amor te huirá. Mejor espera y solo llegará. -EDITADO-


**¡HOLA! **, aquí de nuevo con un One-Shot que se me ocurrió mientras liberaba mi estrés por la escuela y los exámenes.

Espero sea de su agrado y también agradezco a **Guest**, que me dejó un Review para informarme que mi fic no se leía, ¡Gracias!

**Aclaración: **Los diálogos en **_cursiva_**son diálogos que recuerda Hermione.

Los Personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Sin más aclaraciones, espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

La verdad es que no sé en qué momento pasó.

Todo pasó tan rápido y tan sutil que me di cuenta hasta que la realidad me golpeó despiadadamente para despertar.

Ahora lo veo allá, con su porte de profesor, siempre supe que sería un docente, le queda.

Su cabello despeinado, esos ojos verdes y esa linda sonrisa que junto con aquellos lentes redondos lo hacen ver tierno y lindo.

Desde preparatoria había estado enamorada de él. Él, Harry James Potter mi mejor amigo, mi confidente y perseguido por las chicas, pero es tan despistado que jamás se dio cuenta.

Comenzamos la universidad y mi edificio estaba lejos del suyo.

El horario de la carrera de leyes era extenuante, los maestros no se tocaban el corazón ni el primer día.

Me la pasaba en la biblioteca sacando referencias y estudiando los libros que no compraba, o aquellos de apoyo.

En segundo año de universidad, fue cuando decidí hacer algo. Si se daba, pues bien y si no, por lo menos lo intenté.

Entonces, el entró al equipo de futbol soccer de su carrera. Algunas veces hacían un pequeño torneo en la universidad, donde se enfrentaban las distintas carreras que tenía la universidad de Hogwarts. El director, Albus Dumbledore, decía que era para fomentar los lazos de amistad entre las carrera y evitar enemistades. Claro, que él no sabe todo lo que se apasiona la gente por acá en esos partidos.

En cuarto semestre, el llegó a sub capitán. El capitán en ese entonces era Cedric Diggory, uno de sus mejores amigos.

Eran un gran equipo, he de admitirlo, pero cuando se enfrentaban a Leyes, era un desastre, la enfermería quedaba abarrotada.

Draco Lucius Malfoy, es el capitán del equipo de Leyes.

Sí, aquel engreído que más tarde ser haría mi amigo.

Todo comenzó en el momento en que nos tocó en la misma clase, sí, dio la casualidad de que estudiamos lo mismo.

Al comienzo eran solo miradas, de mi parte con desconfianza, pues, desde que lo recuerdo siempre me había molestado. En cambio él siempre se reía de mi mirada, me frustraba.

Cuando nos encargaron una investigación extensa sobre algunas leyes antiguas, nos encontramos en la biblioteca casualmente.

Aún recuerdo lo sorprendida que estaba cuando me habló.

— _Granger, ¿estás ocupando ese libro? _—fue tan amable que me sorprendió, tanto que lo demostré— _somos mayores, hay que dejar todo lo pasado atrás ¿no?_ —.

Así comenzó todo.

Entonces conocí a sus amigos, Pansy que no era la víbora que todos creían en la escuela. Blaise que secretamente era un romántico empedernido. Daphne que era sumamente inteligente y realista, me llevo muy bien con ella. Theodore alguien también muy inteligente y analista. Y por último Astoria, la entonces novia.

No todos estudiábamos lo mismo, pero coincidíamos con varias de sus clases en el edificio, pues, la mayoría de ellos tenían que ver con administración, economía, etc., para sobrellevar los negocios familiares, y como todo negocio era necesario conocer un ámbito legal.

Comenzamos a comer de vez en cuando todos en grupo, hasta que recordé lo que me había propuesto, entonces, comencé a declinar algunas invitaciones a comer.

En horas libres me dediqué a buscar a Harry y Ron, que casualmente también se había decidido por la docencia.

Los veía más seguido, incluso salíamos más fuera de horario escolar.

Cuando se acercaba la temporada del torneo inter universitario me escapaba para verlo entrenar.

Cuando llegó el primer partido, Harry me pidió que lo fuera a animar, yo no me negué por supuesto. Tenía clase pero él no lo sabría. Así que, apenas acercándose la hora, fui por mis cosas y me dirigí al campo.

Esa vez habían ganado, me sentí rebosante cuando al final, el me abrazó.

Eran esos pequeños detalles que amaba de él. No le molestaba mostrar sus sentimientos en público y me alegraba de ello.

El problema fue cuando comenzaron a acercarse los exámenes y los proyectos. Eran demasiados que falté algunos partidos, con todo el dolor de mi alma.

No pude verlo sino hasta el final de semestre, y final del torneo. Habían ganado el torneo y yo no había podido asistir, recuerdo lo que me dijo.

— _Te_ _he extrañado Mione, creí que ya te habías olvidado de mí_ —no podría—.

— _Claro que no Harry, es solo que lo exámenes y los proyectos se me juntaron_ —cosa que no habría pasado si no hubiera asistido a la mayoría de entrenamientos— _pero te prometo que el próximo semestre nos veremos más _—.

Claro que el siguiente semestre fue mucho más pesado.

En quinto semestre, sabía que lo estaban poniendo a prueba para el puesto de capitán, Diggory solo contaba con un año más antes de graduarse y empezar su maestría, pero ya no sería capitán.

Así que como apoyo moral, me ausente en algunas clases para apoyarlo, sabía que lo hacía feliz.

Y como consecuencia, tenía que estudiar los demás días lo que no adquiría en clase. Los fines de semana eran eternos para mí, no salía de mi cuarto. Incluso me develaba para no quedarme atrás.

No fue hasta que un día me quedé dormida en una de las clases impartidas por la profesora McGonagall.

— _Granger, deja de escaparte para ir a verlo al campo, es suficiente. Te estás desgastando por nada __—._

Ciertamente tenía razón, pero no podía negar que, me hacía reír como boba el ver a Harry feliz.

No le hice caso, pero siempre que nuestras miradas se encontraban me miraba con reproche.

Decidí ignorar desde ese entonces a Draco, no quería peleas, y no tenía humor para una pelea verbal.

Sexto semestre comenzó y mis ojeras habían aumentado de tamaño, incluso había veces en las que dormía solo de tres a cuatro horas por día.

Y el día de la selección de capitán, el más importante, me quedé dormida.

No desperté hasta el día siguiente que era domingo y lo recordé. Entonces con toda la culpa del mundo lo visité en su casa, no estaba solo.

Una pelirroja, que estaba segura haber visto, se encontraba con él.

— _¡Hermione!, creí que te había pasado algo __—_.

El se había preocupado por mí, tanta fue mi felicidad de que haya notado mi ausencia que me olvidé de la chica.

Mi último año de universidad llegó, para darme cuenta de que, Harry solo se había hecho más popular.

Mi promedio había bajado un poco, no alarmantemente, pero si lo suficiente para replantearme las prioridades.

Entonces decidí dedicarme de nuevo al estudio, era de lo que viviría después de todo.

Y en la biblioteca me encontré con aquel rubio engreído.

— _Hola tu_ —recuerdo que le dije—.

— _Hasta que le das importancia a esto_ —.

— _Sí, creo que fue más que nada un lapsus__—._

— _Te mereces algo mejor Granger_ —.

Y sí, después de esas palabras, cerca de dos meses después llegó a mis oídos _aquella noticia_

Harry estaba saliendo con alguien.

Recuerdo que cuando lo supe, estaba comiendo con Draco y sus amigos. Mi voz se fue y un peso se instaló en mi estómago, sentí nauseas y mis manos temblar.

Me paré y corrí todo lo que mis piernas me dieron hasta el campo donde él solía entrenar.

Llegué y si, era verdad, estaba Harry sentado y abrazando a aquella pelirroja. Esa vez lloré, lloré descargándome por completo.

— _Te dije que merecías algo mejor que Potter_ —nunca he sabido si aquella vez corrió o cómo fue que llegó tan rápido— _es Ginevra Wesley, hermana menor de tu amigo Wesley_ —después de eso entendí de donde la conocía—.

Ginevra Wesley, es la menor de los Wesley, y un año menor que nosotros.

Recuerdo que lo abracé, tal vez no éramos los mejores amigos, pero, el me dejó desahogarme.

Desde entonces me enfoqué completamente en la carrera, total, faltaba cerca de un semestre y medio para salir.

Después Harry me presentó a Ginny como su novia oficial. La fui conociendo mejor y descubrí que era una linda chica, inteligente y sensible, perfecta para Harry.

No tengo nada en contra de ella ni de Harry, a fin de cuentas nunca le dije mis sentimientos.

Pero lo que más me sorprendió después, fue una noticia que me dio Theo.

Yo había preguntado porque últimamente Astoria ya no comía con nosotros, aunque me pregunté mentalmente si ya llevaba tiempo y yo no me había enterado.

— _Ella y Draco terminaron hace como dos semanas_ —me sorprendí, él no me lo había dicho—.

Por instinto voltee a los lados y la vi, a varias mesas lejos de nosotros, tal vez sintió mi mirada, porque ella volteó a verme. Me sostuvo la mirada y me sonrió tristemente, después volteó hacia sus amigas.

Me extrañó su comportamiento, miré a Theo esperando alguna explicación pero solo me sonrió como siempre.

No pregunté más. Después llegaron los demás a la mesa con nosotros y tiempo después apareció Harry y Ginny en la cafetería, tomados de las manos, los miré y sonreí, de verdad se veían lindos, _son el uno para el otro_¸ recuerdo que pensé y justo cuando volví la vista a los de la mesa, noté la penetrante mirada de Draco, era muy intensa y me sorprendí, incluso recuerdo que sentí escalofríos.

Draco y yo nos seguimos viendo en la biblioteca por las tardes, incluso muchas veces me llevaba a mi casa.

Habíamos pasado a hacerlo rutina, incluso el me proponía pasar por mi por las mañanas, era más una orden que una pregunta, pero de igual manera acepté. El tiempo que pasaba con él era sumamente placentero.

Empezaron a correr rumores, de una supuesta relación entre él y yo, pero vamos a nuestros veintidós años, era lo menos importante.

Incluso llegamos a salir algunas veces en los fines de semana, sin nuestros amigos, simplemente los dos solos.

Hasta que un día, una semana después de haber terminado el sexto semestre, durante las vacaciones de invierno, Draco llegó a mi casa.

— _Quiero que salgas conmigo, no solo como amigos, si no en busca de algo más. No te pido una relación seria, pero intentémoslo_ —recuerdo que me sorprendí demasiado, incluso el pensó que me había quedado sin respiración y que me desmayaría, pero no lo hice. Solo sonreí después de mi shock inicial y lo besé, llevaba tiempo queriendo haciéndolo.

Tal vez aún no teníamos una relación, pero por lo que él me había dicho, podía hacer eso, besarlo.

Lo que pasó después fue que, solo afirmamos los rumores que se decían en pasillos.

Draco y yo solíamos llegar e irnos juntos, yo lo esperaba cuando tenía prácticas de fútbol, pues ya era nuestro último año y si volvíamos solo sería en busca de alguna maestría. Y él me acompañaba en mis horas interminables en la biblioteca, con algún trabajo o proyecto.

A principios de Mayo, a pocos meses de finalizar la carrera y recibir el título, Draco me invitó a cenar.

Recuerdo que tenía nervios, él y su familia eran muy aficionados a lo extravagante, al contrario de mí. Creía que me llevaría un restaurant sumamente elegante y yo no frecuentaba tales lugares. Entonces me armé de valor y le llamé antes para preguntarle el lugar, me dijo que no me preocupara, que era una sorpresa, pero que no me preocupara por cómo vestirme.

Hice lo que me había dicho, y fue de las pocas veces que me puse un vestido corto. Era de un color melocotón un poco arriba de las rodillas, de corte A, con cintura alta y tirantes gruesos junto con un cuello redondo. Un cárdigan negro y tacones medio altos del mismo color que el cárdigan.

Recuerdo que tardé más en arreglarme el pelo, porque lo dejé suelto. A él le gusta mi pelo suelto.

Cuando él llegó por mí se sorprendió y me sonrió, yo simplemente, lo besé.

Él estaba vestido con un pantalón casual de color beige, cinto café el cual hacía juego con sus zapatos de punta chata, una camisa de color igual que mi vestido y un saco casual color azul marino.

Hasta ahora tengo la duda de cómo sabía que llevaría ese color, o si solo era una coincidencia.

Me llevó a mi restaurante favorito, "Luz de Luna". Un lugar pequeño, pero acogedor con música lenta de fondo.

Después del postre, dijo que quería caminar un momento antes de irnos, él pagó todo, aún y que yo no quería de igual forma lo hizo.

Caminamos por el parque cercano, y nos detuvimos en aquellos columpios cerca del gran árbol con pequeñas flores lilas, era un hermoso árbol y en los días soleados daba una sombra exquisita.

Entonces pasó.

— _Hermione, creo que llevamos tiempo suficiente saliendo_ —pausó, recuerdo que mi corazón palpitaba demasiado que podría jurar que él lo escuchaba, y también sentía que devolvería la cena en cualquier momento— _quiero que seas mi novia_ —.

La verdad, es que Draco pocas veces preguntaba algo. La mayoría de las veces decía lo que quería con un tono demandante pero con tono de pregunta en el fondo.

Obviamente mi respuesta fue afirmativa, y platicamos un poco más sentados en aquellos columpios mientras nos tomábamos de las manos.

Más allá de romántico, porque Draco lo era pero no enfrente de todos o más bien de personas que no conoce. No, con personas desconocidas sus gestos proyectaban más territorial que romántico, pero así es él, posesivo.

Los meses pasaron y en la graduación conocí a sus padres, formalmente como su novia.

Al contrario de lo que pensaba y siempre había creído, los padres de Draco, no eran tan atemorizantes. Narcisa es muy propia, elegante y con un porte que se nota a kilómetros, pero una vez que entras en confianza es muy agradable y cálida. Mientras que Lucius, el padre, es toda seriedad, formalidad, porte y elegancia, en eso Draco es igual, claro que como toda persona tiene una debilidad, los postres poco dulces.

Así fue como le comencé a "agradar", claro que Draco me reclamaba por regalarle tantos postres a su padre y a él casi no.

Y fue en las vacaciones de verano en la que me invitaron a sus vacaciones familiares, después de Draco pedirle permiso a mis padres claro está, era tan formal que me sonrojo aún al recordarlo.

He de decir que su tía Bella es algo… peculiar, incluso te regala algunos escalofríos gratis de tanto negro que viste, incluso sus pijamas y bañadores son negros.

Su tía Andrómeda por otro lado, es completamente lo opuesto. Colores pasteles y chillones, es tan agradable y dulce que con solo verla te provoca abrazarla.

Su prima Nymphadora es toda risa, su cabello de colores y su personalidad, es simplemente encantadora. Remus su marido es muy amigable y es el que pide disculpas cuando "Tonks", como le decía la mayoría, le juega algunas bromas a Draco. Y su hijo Teddy, de cuatro años, es un pequeño tan adorable. Tan adorable cuando no te da un tierno e inocente beso en los labios frente a toda la familia, y lo peor que tu novio se ponga celoso de un niño de cuatro años. A veces pienso que Draco tiene problemas de celos.

También estaban sus abuelos Abraxas el padre de Lucius que era todo lo contrario a su hijo, era tan alegre y bromista, claro como todo bromista siempre sale a relucir la típica pregunta "¿y para cuando la boda?".

Christine y Dyan los abuelos por parte de Narcisa, son ese típico estereotipo de los abuelos, que hacen galletas, consienten a sus nietos y te cuentan historias de su niñez.

Sirius, primo de Narcisa es sumamente inteligente y culto, conoce una infinidad de libros ya que es escritor y me prometió un ejemplar del primer libro que está a punto de publicar.

Y por último Severus Snape, padrino de Draco, que asistió junto a su pareja Minerva McGonagall, he de decir que cuando la vimos ahí Draco y yo casi se nos suelta una impertinencia pero, la mirada de ambos, nos quitó las ganas.

De regreso de las vacaciones y a punto de iniciar el nuevo ciclo, presentamos solicitud para presentar el examen necesario para estudiar la maestría.

Año y medio después de eso, en mi departamento, que ya solventaba yo misma, llegó una invitación. Invitación para la boda de Harry y Ginny.

Me sorprendí demasiado, ya que sin quererlo ni sentirlo, los había dejado un poco olvidados.

La boda se celebraría en dentro de dos semanas, y recuerdo que sonreí, me alegraba por ellos.

Draco me acompañó a la boda, claro que se sorprendió de ver que tenía una relación formal con él, de un poco más de año y medio.

Recuerdo exactamente lo que dije.

— _Harry, Ginny. Es un gran paso el que están dando, pero sé que les irá bien y que podrán superar todos los problemas como la pareja que son, mis mejores deseos y bendiciones para ambos __—._

Nos quedamos hasta que terminó, y nos habían invitado a la pequeña fiesta en casa de los Wesley, pero declinamos la oferta, dentro de dos días, el Lunes tendríamos una reunión importante en una firma de abogados y otra en un despacho legal, así que no podíamos desvelarnos.

Lo demás fue casi imperceptible, no nos dimos cuenta de que tan rápido voló el tiempo para nosotros. Caímos en la cuenta sino hasta la fiesta de entrega de diplomas.

Draco se especializó en Derecho Corporativo y Laboral. Y yo en Derecho civil y familiar.

Nuestras familias acudieron a la cita apoyándonos, yo no creí que fuera a ir toda la familia de Draco, pero fueron, creo que tiene ciertos privilegios de ser el único nieto, primo, sobrino y ahijado de esa edad.

Mi familia, era de esperarse, George mi padre, Mónica mi madre, Jean mi abuela materna, Rachel mi abuela paterna, mis tías y tíos Sara, Rose-Marie, Brendon, Ryan, Devy, Lars y mis primas por ambas partes familiares, de verdad, cuando digo todos, son todos.

Al salir después de la ceremonia, mis familiares y los de Draco estaban organizando una cena de celebración, no recuerdo en qué momento de la vida se hicieron tan amigos, pero lo hicieron.

Draco me llevó a la plaza central de la universidad, era noche y la poca gente que había vagando por ahí eran los que salieron del auditorio de ceremonias.

Recuerdo que nos sentamos en una banca debajo de un faro de luz, y el me miraba intensamente, su mirada siempre me ha puesto nerviosa.

Tomó mi mano y entrelazó los dedos.

— _Hermione_ —su voz sonaba nerviosa y temblorosa, tomó dos bocanas de aire profundas antes de hablar_— sinceramente esto ha durado más de lo que imagine llegar con alguien_ —apretó mi mano y cerró los ojos, creo que nunca sentí tanto miedo, estaba pensando mil y una frases de las que diría para terminarme_— Hermione_ —me volvió a mirar y me abrazó, se acercó a mi oído y me susurró— _cásate conmigo __—._

Casi me desmayo. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, los nervios no me dejaban hablar y la desesperación por no poder hablar, el alivio y la alegría hicieron que llorara.

Su cara de confusión fue épica y al verla me reí, a lo cual él solo frunció el seño y lo besé.

— _Si quiero __—._

Era lo único que hacía falta decir. No había habido anillo, pero no hacía falta, que fuera precisamente él, el que me lo propuso, lo hace sumamente especial.

Esa noche comunicamos la noticia en la cena de celebración y pidieron champan y vino.

He de decir que la felicidad abrió paso a la incomodidad, porque apenas lo mencionamos todas las mujeres de ambas familias comenzaron a planificar cosas para la boda.

Habíamos decidido casarnos un año después en el mes de noviembre.

A ambos nos gustaba el invierno, y Londres es hermosa con nieve.

El año pasó más rápido de lo que creímos, entre el trabajo, la planificación de la boda, ajustando detallitos y demás. La casa de los Malfoy y los Granger, estaban vueltas locas unas semanas antes de la boda, todo de aquí para allá y de vuelta.

Y ahora, dos semanas antes de nuestra boda, volvemos a la universidad que nos dio tanto.

Volvimos para entregar invitaciones a algunos colegas, compañeros y amigos que trabajan aquí, incluso al Director que seguía siendo Albus Dumbledore, era inevitable invitarlo.

Y fue cuando lo vi, de lejos, estaba como lo recordaba, solo que un poco más alto y fornido, aunque podría jurar que debajo del saco se asomaba una pequeña pancita. Y a su lado su peli roja esposa, con un pequeñín en sus piernas y con una barriguita de no más de cinco meses, sonrío, _de verdad son el uno para el otro._

— Creo que nunca le agradecí a Potter todo lo que hizo —escuché a mi lado—.

— Draco —me reí de su broma—.

— Hermione —me sonrió— vamos, tenemos que entregarles sus invitación —.

— Si —.

— ¿recordaste ponerle "No niños"? —preguntó fingiendo seriedad—.

— ¡Draco! —lo regañé— te dije que no haríamos eso —.

— Bueno, pero si empiezan a correr y tirar cosas, los sacamos —solo me reí y lo abrace, lo amaba demasiado—.

— ¡hey Potter! —saludó mi rubio prometido, haciendo que la familia volteara- perdón, Potter con pene mayor —se burló—.

— ¡Draco! —lo regañé y le di un golpe en el pecho— compórtate —y él solo hizo una mueca de fastidio, pero no dijo más—.

— Veo que aún no se casan y ya te controlan Malfoy —ahora Harry lo molestaba, genial, era el cuento de nunca acabar—.

— Harry, Ginny, veníamos a invitarlos a nuestra boda, esperamos que puedan asistir —.

— ¡Hermione! –me sorprendió el grito de Harry— lo del matrimonio era broma —su cara de horror era tan graciosa, yo solo le sonreí—.

— Pues para que veas Potter, por eso finjo que me controla. Apenas diga el "si acepto", no habrá marcha atrás y podré revelarme —.

Nunca me cansaré del humor de mi futuro esposo, lo amo demasiado con todo y todo.

— Ahí estaremos Hermione —me dijo la señora Potter con una sonrisa, yo se la correspondí—.

Con una corta despedida, nos encaminamos al auto mientras nos tomábamos de la mano.

— ¿Estás feliz con todo esto? —Draco me detuvo y me miro fijamente— ¿eres feliz Hermione?, ¿eres feliz conmigo? —.

— Sí —me acerqué a él y lo tomé con ambas manos del rostro y lo besé— soy más feliz de lo que imaginé alguna vez que podría ser —lo miré y junté nuestras frentes— Te amo-.

— Yo también, Hermione —puso sus manos sobres las mías que aún estaban en su rostro y las acarició— Te amo —.

— ¿sabes? —le dije cuando comenzábamos a caminar hacia el coche tomados de la mano, él tomando mi mano izquierda, donde se encontraba mi anillo de compromiso— te estás volviendo cursi y romanticón —.

— Ya lo dije, solo es para que aceptes —me dijo con una sonrisa— apenas aceptes, no habrá vuelta atrás —.

— ¡Draco! —me reí con ganas— se que serás un esposo obediente, de eso no tengo duda, tengo como amenazarte cariño —solemos jugar el uno con el otro de esa manera—.

— De verdad —me abrazó mientras caminábamos— recuérdame agradecerle a Harry Cupido Potter —llegamos al auto y abrió la puerta del copiloto para que yo subiera— y de regalarle un pañal en su cumpleaños, para que su trabajo sea más afectivo —me dijo riéndose mientras cerraba la puerta—.

— ¡Draco! —.

* * *

**¿qué tal?, espero les haya gustado, como les dije fue espontaneo.**

**sin más, un abrazo, saludo y agradecimiento por pasarse por aquí, ¡Nos Leemos!.**


End file.
